


Sandal ex Machina*

by Akrill, fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akrill/pseuds/Akrill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020
Summary: В первую годовщину смерти Хоук, Варрик встречает неожиданного посетителя в Скайхолде.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Sandal ex Machina*

**Author's Note:**

> [A translation of "Sandal ex Machina" by Catgirl the Crazy.](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13267385/1/)

Варрик отхлебнул ферелденский виски и поморщился.

\- Ямочки на ягодицах Андрасте, они что, добавляют забродившую собачью мочу? – пробормотал он.

Он всегда высмеивал Хоук за то, что она пила это дерьмо, будто воду. Она всегда посмеивалась и утверждала, что делает все возможное, чтобы поддержать экономику Ферелдена. Точно.

Варрик вздохнул и отсалютовал бокалом пустой комнате:

\- Выпьем за тебя, Хоук. Вместе с тобой мир потерял немного безумия, – он осушил бокал до дна.

Трудно было поверить, что прошел целый год.

Варрик поднялся на ноги. Довольно сентиментальности для одного дня. Он неторопливо покинул свою комнату, решив заглянуть в «Приют Вестника». Ее Инквизиторство забрала Малыша и Лютик, чтобы зачистить разрывы во Внутренних Землях, но Крэм, Долийка и остальные Быки все еще там. Пожалуй, ему удастся уговорить их обменяться историями за выпивкой.

Варрик был уже почти у подножия лестницы, когда увидел Посверкунчика и группу магов инквизиции, несущихся по коридору. Он удивленно моргнул. Что ж. Это не сулит ничего хорошего.

Варрик ухитрился ухватить за локоть отставшего мага. Это был нервный парень по имени Гаррик или Керрик, или что-то подобное.

\- Эй, где горит? – спросил Варрик, понимая, что в случае с магами этот вопрос может быть не риторическим.

\- То странное эльфийское зеркало начало барахлить. Леди Искательница попросила нас провести расследование. Пожалуй, вам лучше держаться подальше от этого крыла замка.

Варрик кивнул и позволил Керрику (или все же Гаррику?) убежать, прежде чем последовать за ним по коридору. Вселенная давным-давно назначила Варрика официальным Свидетелем Странного Дерьма. У него не было ни малейшего желания спорить с судьбой в этот раз.

Слово «барахлить» оказалось лёгким преуменьшением. Когда Варрик добрался до места, элювиан разбрасывал неосязаемые искры, дико пульсировал светом и издавал вибрирующий звук «ввумввумввум», который звучал как шесть разных видов Ничего Хорошего.

\- Хех. Он должен так делать?

\- Понятия не имею, – ответил Дориан, отчаянно размахивающий руками над зеркалом. – Наши местные специалисты по эльфийской магии пропали несколько месяцев назад. Без сомнения, если бы Леди Морриган была здесь, она бы объяснила нам, что это лучезарный резонанс между Завесой и третьей фазой Сатины, и что для исправления нужно резвиться нагишом в ледяном ручье под светом обеих лун, или что-то в этом роде.

Варрик рассмеялся. Кассандра сверкнула на него глазами:

\- Если ты не можешь предложить ничего полезного, Варрик, тогда уходи. Сейчас.

Прежде чем Варрик успел придумать достаточно остроумный ответ, зеркало перестало мигать, а звук «ввум» сменился на высокий «ииии», становящийся все выше и выше.

\- Все назад! – закричал Дориан. – Я думаю, что-то пытается пройти!

Кассандра зарычала и выхватила свой меч, Дориан и другие маги подготовили магические щиты. Варрик мысленно посетовал на то, что оставил Бьянку в комнате. Если из зеркала хлынут полчища демонов и прочих невообразимых ужасов, его искусные остроты и суровая внешность против них будут значить примерно нихрена.

Они ждали, напряженные и готовые ко всему. Звук «ииии» становился все выше и выше, пока не вышел за пределы слышимого диапазона, превратившись в нечто такое, от чего у Варрика заболели кости. А потом даже это прекратилось. Зеркало затрещало. Оттуда показалось чье-то лицо. С приклеенной к нему чрезвычайно глупой улыбкой и голубыми глазами. Оно было странно знакомым.

\- Привет! – сказала голова. И исчезла.

Варрик удивленно моргнул:

\- Что за?..

\- Вы все это видели, правда? – спросил Дориан. – Пожалуйста, скажите, что вы все это видели.

Прежде чем кто-либо успел ответить, зеркало снова затрещало, и из него появился гном, пятясь и таща за собой что-то большое и тяжелое. Увидев, как он двигается, Варрик с удивлением понял, кто это.

\-  **Сэндал**?!

Кассандра кинула на него недоверчивый взгляд:

\- Ты знаешь этого гн―  **_милостивая невеста создателя_**!

Последнюю фразу Варрик назвал бы визгом, если бы она не исходила от женщины, которая, вероятно, могла бы оторвать ему голову голыми руками.

Сэндал тащил из зеркала нечто... громадное. И зубастое. Очень зубастое. И с б _ о _ льшим количеством глаз, чем у любого существа подобного размера. Дориан был первым, кто понял, что это такое:

\- Это же тот самый  **демон Кошмар**?

Вздрогнув, Варрик осознал, что так оно и есть. По крайней мере, это его голова. Несомненно, голова, и, несомненно, не прикрепленная ко всему остальному.

\- Срань Создателя.

Что-то рядом с головой застонало и зашевелилось. Это был относительно маленький сверток, по крайней мере, по сравнению с колоссальной и жуткой громадой головы Кошмара. Достаточно маленький, чтобы они до сих пор не обращали на него внимания. Сверток сел и сонно заморгал, глядя на него.

\- Варрик? – спросила Хоук. – Эт ты?

Варрик упал на колени и принялся хохотать. Если в этом и была капля истерики – что ж, эту часть он сможет отредактировать позже.

Кассандра изумленно посмотрела на Сэндала:

\- Это сделал ты? Во имя Создателя, как?

Варрик сам мог бы ответить на этот вопрос:

\- Колдовство!

**Author's Note:**

> * [Значение выражения "Deus ex machina"](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deus_ex_machina)


End file.
